Pretty Eyes and Snowy Hair
by Koibito18
Summary: Can you find out if this is about James Potter I or James Potter II? Read to find out and take a guess! non-magical AU. 'I remember one day, intrigued by her, I took the forever empty spot beside her. Without looking at her, I stared ahead and asked, "Why is it that everyday you sit and stare at the cliff? Doesn't it get boring?"'


**Okay, so I have a new one-shot for you! There's a catch, though! After you read this, I suggest going back through it with a fine-toothed comb! Try to figure out which James Potter I'm writing about; Harry's Son or Harry's dad! And if you get it right, review! I have small hints hidden throughout the story, so look out!**

 **Warnings: Extreme Sadness, Hidden codes. Non-Magical AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
**

I always saw her, sitting on that bench in the park everyday I passed her on the way to work. She did nothing special, just stared at the cliff, which was hanging over the river. Her thick, auburn hair that fell to her shoulders was always covered in a layer of snow, and her bright almond-shaped eyes were very lively, yet relaxed at the same time. I didn't know what to say to her… but I knew that she was incredibly beautiful. Everyday for two months I passed her, not knowing what to say.

I remember one day, intrigued by her, I took the forever empty spot beside her. Without looking at her, I stared ahead and asked, "Why is it that everyday you sit and stare at the cliff? Doesn't it get boring?"

A bright white, lopsided smile spread across her structured face, her voice sounded smoother than butter on a hot day as she replied, "I sit and admire the beauty this place has to offer because I know that no one is ever promised another day on this earth. If today is my last day, I want this to be the last thing I ever see." She murmured it quietly in a wise tone while staring at the ground in front of her sentimentally. I remember staring at her, entranced by her beauty and her words. I sat on that bench watching the cliff with her until I nervously opened my mouth and exhaled.

"My name is James. James Potter." I told her awkwardly. She was just so stunning, and I clung to every word she said. Her voice was soft and smooth, her eyes shone like emeralds. I was so obsessed with her.

She smiled again, "Well then, James, you'd better get off to work before you become late. Be sure to visit with me again soon." She said, her melodic voice soothed me in every way possible and it was then that I realized that I loved her, despite knowing nothing about her. I hopped off the bench, I had completely forgotten about work. As I bolted in the opposite direction of the bench, I turned and waved over my shoulder. "I promise!" I shouted just before she was out of sight.

Every day after that, I went back to the bench beside the cliff to see her. And every day, I fell more and more in love with her. She never told me her name, no matter how many times I asked. She'd simply shake her head with a smile before saying, "Life is too short to know one's name. After all, a name is just sounds you make to catch one's attention." Then she'd proceed to change the subject. I didn't mind, I'd love her anyways.

On the one month anniversary of the day I'd finally gotten the courage to sit down with her, I went on my normal route and stopped at the bench like I was so used to doing. Her eyes didn't look normal; they were more glazed than usual. As they settled on me, her thin, pink lips pulled back into a gentle, wide beam.

"Hello, James." She muttered, turning back to the cliff. I never understood why hearing my name on her lips sounded so… angelic. Relief always washed over me whenever she said it; it was like a cool splash of water on a fevered face. It made me believe that everything would always be alright.

"It's been a month since we first spoke." I said. She responded with a nod, "We should celebrate." I said with slight enthusiasm as I stood. Before she could respond again, I said "Just wait there 'til I get back!" as I jogged in the direction of a nearby convenience store.

"I promise I will!" she shouted at me, I could hear the grin rather than see it.

When I got back, however, she wasn't there. There was only a photo of her with a note attached. In neat writing, it said:

 _Dear James,_

 _I know I said I'd be here when you got back._

 _I shouldn't have come here today, but I_

 _Needed to witness true beauty again before_

 _I left. 3 months ago, I was diagnosed with_

 _Stage three leukemia. They told me I had_

 _Two months to live. I surpassed by one._

 _I knew today was the day. I needed to see_

 _the beauty one more time. Thank you,_

 _James, for being the last beautiful thing_

 _I saw. I love you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Unknown._

I wept as I read the note. As I sit here on this bench, here, now, today, I thought 'she can't be gone'. But I knew that she was. As I sit here, tears stream down my face. I feel the days pass, but I can't move. I ignore onlookers and I ignore the cold and hunger that peck at me. Sitting here now, three days after she left, I tell you this story as I stare at her photo, until it all just-

 _Stops._

 **A/N: I hope you liked! Review? :***


End file.
